


[Podfic] Between the Elevated Road and the Water

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [17]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Dissociation, Friendmance, Identity Building, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Fenris remakes himself. A story about identity, waiting, and longing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [between the elevated road and the water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929092) by [homsantoft (tofsla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/pseuds/homsantoft). 



> Recorded as a Party Favor for my darling SomethingIncorporeal for #ITPE2016!!
> 
> Thank you to tofsla for allowing me to record this! <3

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.

| 

## Between the Elevated Road and the Water 

  


**Author:** tofsla  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Series:** Part One of the Between the elevated road and the water series  
  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age II  
  
**Pairing:** Fenris/Male Mage Hawke  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Warnings:** Implied/Referenced Sexual Assult, Dissociation  
  
**Summary:** Fenris remakes himself. A story about identity, waiting, and longing.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDA2%5d%20Between%20the%20Elevated%20Road%20and%20the%20Water.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/483334) | **Wordcount:** 1829  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDA2%5d%20Between%20the%20Elevated%20Road%20and%20the%20Water.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 1:15:10  
[M4B (Full Series)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDA2%5d%20Between%20the%20Elevated%20Road%20and%20the%20Water%20Series.m4b) | **Size:** 5.7 MB | **Duration:** 1:31:03  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
